brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Domino1205
Thank you very much. I am glad that I can help Brickipedi. Please do not upload watermarked/confidential images to Brickipedia. Thank you. 11:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC) And what is supposed to be? Premilinary Image!?--Domino1205 11:39, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it's a preliminary image from a retailer catalog. LEGO does not allow these. The Star Wars ones are allowed because they have been released in Czeck Republic. 11:41, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Copyright violation 14:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC)}} well and I`m so sorry you just did not know that I'm doing wrong--Domino1205 15:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's okay. A watermark is this stamp on images from preliminary sets that says mostly "Confidential" and/or "Preliminary Image", like here. Those images aren't permitted here, but you can link to those. :) 15:59, October 26, 2010 (UTC) A question? Lost in Time Please join Ninjago Lost in Time! From User: Jmg115 and User: Darth henry. Warning 23:37, June 14, 2011 (UTC)}} czesc dominik z wiki o ninjago Typo You did a Typo on Acidicus. I have the Ninjago site for proof. simply correcting mistakes on websites--Domino1205 15:57, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Content Hi, you have recently removed the minifigure gallery from 9552 Lloyd Garmadon. Please do not remove content from articles as this is deemed as vandalism and can result in a block being placed on your account. Thanks, kind regards. 13:08, January 15, 2012 (UTC) LDD Extended --Lord Shu 21:55, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ........ i see your making a Custom Theme of Ninjago The page looks alright, but clear up the red links as soon as possible. 17:08, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, how's it now? 13:13, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello i'm TheYellowNinja talk a fellow editer on the Ninjago theme. I was wondering how to put the images of snakes and the side of your user pages. You know snappa and Fang-Suei. Thanks TheYellowNinja talk Where is the Link I prob. completly missed it? And yeah friends it is :) TheYellowNinja talk Um cause i am TheYellowNinja talk Can I copy the code off your page then edit it. Would that work? TheYellowNinja talk Thanks how many pics can i have max.?TheYellowNinja talk One last thing whats the template for an award?TheYellowNinja talk Like it :) That pic is so awesome!TheYellowNinja talk Wanna chat im on now TheYellowNinja talk LDD I'm trying to download LDD now. Dont know if it will work levae me a message so we can both join chat :) TheYellowNinja talk Domino join chat nowTheYellowNinja talk Categories Please read this: Brickipedia:Category Guidelines before adding any more categories to pages. Thanks in advance! 22:34, February 5, 2012 (UTC) User pages Please do not edit other people's user pages without their permission. If you want to leave them a message, do so at the bottom of their talk page. - 17:29, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. They have been warned numerous times about this, if you want you can request a block at Brickipedia:Administrators' noticeboard. - 17:42, February 6, 2012 (UTC) --Von ness ness 04:53, February 7, 2012 (UTC) i made friend list & added you --Von ness ness 04:53, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sorry about not being on I had to go to the dentist without notice. Ill be on 21:00 tomarrow or if you can come on serpentine wiki now. :) TheYellowNinja talk Hi. I'm banned from chat right now(and quite proud of it!). Von ness ness 18:08, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat Can you please join chat? It's getting boring. Secrets of ninjago How do you make cool pics like this? I did a spinner on the Secrets of ninjago page --{|style="border: 3px solid Green; background-color: Black; width: 50%;border-collapse:collapse;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto" |- | |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;padding:1px;"|The most feared Dinosaur of all time! DINO2012 13:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC)Dino2012 Hey Domino can I be part of Secrets of Ninjago? I can add a better LDD Lloyd ZX pic, and i'm pretty sure I can add a few other things. --[[User:DaMaelstromGuy|DaMaelstromGuy 01:52, February 14, 2012 (UTC) R u gonna answer me? I really want to be part of Secrets of Ninjago. --DaMaelstromGuy 22:42, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Here's a pic of Lloyd ZX in LDD can this allow me into Secrets of NINJAGO? Can I help with Secrets of Ninjago or could you at least tell me how to upload things from LDD that say .lxf or tell me how to make awesome pictures like Bane and Jason the yellow ninja. From User:Jmg115 How about this? It's the Lightning element shrine I made just in case I was let in Secrets of Ninjago. --DaMaelstromGuy 00:58, February 19, 2012 (UTC). |Can I help? User: Jmg115| 9th doctor Im sorry but can you try and use actual lego instead of LDD because you cant make decent doctor who customs in LDD. picture from the tv show i saw yesterday. come on chat on ninjagosnake wiki.TheYellowNinja talk Why only physical images? Because we have a policy to only have physical images in infoboxes and minifigure galleries. 14:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) How did u find a picture of pythor and his anacondrai staff?! yes --|:| 17:08, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Secrets of Ninjago Hows this for Bane's Revenge? User: Jmg115 wow....wow you made that one? Like omg i love that pic! Can i use it for my youtube channel? Please! I promise if anyone asks i will give you credit!...BTW My BFF Loves that pic! Sure you can use it! BTW a giant block of ice is on the other side with the ice crystal and tell me what the youtube video is called. Picture Could you make me a picture like that that fang-suei chips for the sides of my profile page? Heres another side to the boat. Adobe Could you make me a blue and green version of Fang-Suei and Snappa with holes? Do it on Mezmo and Acidicus. Because I work for LEGO. [[User:Darth henry|'Father' ]][[User talk:Darth henry|'and' ]][[special:contributions/Darth henry|''' Son']] May the force be with you. 13:38, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't work for LEGO. It was a joke. [[User:Darth henry|'Father''' ]][[User talk:Darth henry|'and' ]][[special:contributions/Darth henry|''' Son']] May the force be with you. 17:12, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I didn't write the information about season three. [[User:Darth henry|'Father''' ]][[User talk:Darth henry|'and' ]][[special:contributions/Darth henry|''' Son']] May the force be with you. 17:24, February 28, 2012 (UTC) You forgot Custom: , but I fixed it for you :) LSCStealthNinja 15:57, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! It's really cool! Troll-Like Creatures :) VS. The New SX Ninjas. LSCStealthNinja 17:03, March 2, 2012 (UTC) When creating custom pages please put Custom: infront of the title. Example: Don't make Ragash but instead please make Custom:Ragash. Thanks [[User:Darth henry|'Father''' ]][[User talk:Darth henry|'and' ]][[special:contributions/Darth henry|''' Son']] May the force be with you. 17:03, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Send me some messages i need to know what to make next. Chat I'm on :)TheYellowNinja talk Serpentine Wiki I made tons of good pages and admins are deleting them so i'm making serpentine wiki. Only for offical Serpentine ok. If u want to join edit ur talkpage and ill make you admin. I suggest you make a wiki call custom ninjago wiki or custom serpentine wiki cause if u put ur amazing customs on the wiki other people will put there not so good customs on the wiki. See you there TheYellowNinja talk guess what cm4s said this behind your back. and i found out, but didn't get the whole convosation. *Domino1205 has left the chat. *Darth henry has left the chat. *Darth henry has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and *follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! *4:04 Darth henry User:Domino1205/Friends read now cm4s Darth henry has left the chat. *4:05 CM4S LOLOLOLOLOLO *4:05 1999bug xD *4:06 TheYellowNinja what's so funny? *4:07 CM4S Oh nothin >_> *4:07 TheYellowNinja occward for u guys talking about domino behind his back i see how it is and no one wants to talk anymore? lol *4:08 CM4S Dude It's spelt "awkward" not "occward" Learn to spell.. *4:09 TheYellowNinja well at least im not a backstabber or whatever u know what i mean *4:09 Prisinorzero CM4S lets not laugh behind peoples backs. *4:10 CM4S Zero. He was PA'ing me. *4:10 TheYellowNinja but why is domino's friend list so funny? it seems normal to me *4:10 CM4S I removed it. He called me a "spoiled" kid, and said he didn't like me. *4:11 Prisinorzero OK. *4:11 TheYellowNinja i wonder why... talking about him behind his back *4:11 Prisinorzero No that was what CM said about him. *4:11 TheYellowNinja i would be mad too if i found out SuperSpyX has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! *4:12 TheYellowNinja well why do u have the right to edit other people personal talk pages? *4:12 SuperSpyX hi TheYellowNinja talk Re: * Hi, I've deleted "Custom:Bane (NINJAGO)" as per the request, however it looks like was the creator of the other page, I'll have to get his ok before I do anything with that. 13:33, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ** I could only find one image on the page before it was deleted (called "Banedark.png"), so I deleted that as per the request. And sorry, I don't do chat, and have to go inactive now anyway 13:48, March 7, 2012 (UTC) *** Since you aren't the original uploader of any of those images, I can't delete them without the uploader's permission so if you could get the respective owners of the images to contact me and let me know it's ok, then I can remove them. 22:44, March 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: CM4S Hi, I've checked the page's history and CM4S said in the edit summary that he removed the 'Enemies' heading because he considered it a PA (Personal Attack) on him. He had a right to remove it for that reason. Try not to generally insult anyone anywhere here (for example you called him a spoiled kid). However, if you feel that he is continually insulting you then you should contact an admin and provide evidence. - 16:20, March 7, 2012 (UTC) pictures on background Hi. For your user page, you put the pictures as part of the background I copied and pasted the NODISECTION into my user page, but the pictures I have don't blend in. (they have white around them) Can you help? Legosuperheroesfan 23:32, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Warn2 Cligra 23:44, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Licensing I just wanted to let you know that your Ninjago theme is ''not copyrighted, so people can use scorpion people. Scorpion people aren't a bad idea, but you are not the first person to use them, so they are not your own original idea, like the skeletons and snake people aren't LEGO's. In other words, your theme is not copyrighted, and people can use ideas from it all they want. You don't seem to have a very good idea of what licensing, copyrights, trademarks, and such are, so I suggest you read these articles at Wikipedia; , , , and . I'd really appreciate if you'd stop this, but if you don't, we could always take it to Wiki-court with you and Agent Fuse (not that that exists, but we could make it so it does). 17:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Pythor Just because Pythor is swallowed by the Great Devourer doesn't mean he dies. This isn't the most realistic theme, Pythor himself is proof of that. Plus, Sensei Wu technically would have died when he went to the Underworld but he isn't dead. 10:21, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Polish No. I don't see what makes it the "real" Polish Brickipedia. You're comment also implies that there is an older one we have already linked to, so I don't see what the problem is. 21:35, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Warning 11:55, March 28, 2012 (UTC)}} chat sry i havent been chatting in a long time im just trying to make a stop motion and a minecraft video for youtube. maybe we can talk todayTheYellowNinja talk Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Hey Domino! It's me TheYellowNinja. I changed my account to TheBakonBitz so it would match my other accounts on the internet. I kept trying to contact you but you found me first :D. So if you are free one day we can chat, Your Friend TheBakonBitz TheBakonBitz My Talkpage * Domino that is dogpound and brickset says it is a dark ninja as radbrad wears a helmet and I am sure that since he gets mutated I doubt that is him of course I could be wrong but I think brick set is more believable than just speculation.- * Your message got to me when I was AFK(away from keyboard) so I did not go on chat because of such, anyways that is dogpound, there is already a dogpound minifigure, the Dark Ninja is in the lair set.- Brickowski I don't think the fact that this name sounds Polish to you matters and as long as there is no other proof I think it's better to leave such speculation (especially when they matter so little) out of this wiki. And what about Bukowski, Tchaikovsky or Lebowski? None of them is Polish. And anyway, I doubt that the LEGO Movie is even set on this earth so nationalities really shouldn't matter. Minifigur (talk) 18:39, January 24, 2014 (UTC)